


Peter Pan never fails – The alternative choice to Rumbelle?

by VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726/pseuds/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Action takes place after season 3 of Once Upon A Time: A girl lands at Granny's as she travels through a portal - her true identity is yet to be discovered. Meanwhile Peter Pan and his ally are seeking for revenge on Rumplestiltskin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Pan never fails – The alternative choice to Rumbelle?

~Kivara's point of view~

Oh man. Another day at Granny's to watch that stupid, flirting couple. How long would it take until Pan would give me new instructions?  
With time passing by I got tired of just sitting around while watching them. And also I would never understand how such a powerful man (at least I had heard he's one by stories) could become so weak by being with a woman. Love was a weakness and he the best proof for that.  
I was pretty sure that Pan had been interrupted by something, otherwise he never would have lost a battle against such a wimp. When it was time for our revenge I would make sure that nothing could go wrong again. Oh yeah, Pan surely had lost deliberately, so he could return even more powerful when nobody would expect it.  
You know what one was saying: Peter Pan never fails.  
I knew it better than anyone else, especially since we ad started our special kind of relationship. I smirked.

Suddenly something (or should I say somebody?) landed directly on 'Rumbelle's' (I could only laugh at that cute name people had given them) table. Everybody was shocked and stared at the old-fashion clothed girl the body turned out to be.  
She looked around confusedly, at Belle first and when she turned to her other side... she stopped when her eyes crossed the look of that bastard Rumplestiltskin.  
Wait a second...  
The way he looked at this girl... okay, the others maybe didn't notice it, but I did, thanks to my affinity to love. Deep inside there was the same shimmer that appeared in Prince Charming's eyes when he was looking at Snow. It seemed as if Rumple had fallen for that girl at first sight!  
But that couldn't be. He and Belle had just married and after Neal's death she was everything that he had left. Wait, could it be this easy to destroy him? If I could get the girl to spend some time with this bug (and seriously, the way she couldn't take her eyes off him for like 40 seconds now, that wouldn't be too difficult), Belle would get jealous and leave him forever. Then there'd be nothing left to him! Nothing!  
I stood up ready to get a step further with this plan.  
“Hi, is everything okay?”, I asked the girl.  
She took her eyes off him and looked at me. Then she shook her head as if she wanted to get rid of some thoughts.  
“Uhm... uh... yes, thank you, Miss”, she stuttered as she tried to get off the table. I gave her my hand and soon she stood in front of me.  
“I could heal your wounds!”, Rumple nearly jumped up. It seemed as if he was acting before thinking about it. I knitted my brows. Very inconspicuous! And also: I didn't really want to see him putting his hands on her. Not really, no.  
She looked very confused and started to walk towards the door already as she stuttered: “Oh, uhm, no thank you, uhm... goodbye!”  
And so she rushed out of the building.


End file.
